Bruja
by Lowlands' ceres
Summary: not your usual love story. Kagura has had a harsh life, Sesshomaru is in the mob. nothing is what it seems. some hot stuff. Please, R&R.


_Que van a decir todos los que a ti bruja te llaman _

_Si saben que lloras, besas, te enamoras y me haces la cama_

_No había debajo del disfraz que te ponías tú_

_Más que una niña a la espera de algún príncipe azul._

_Ibas para reina pero un hechicero te dejo_

_Así, convertida en una pobre bruja del montón_

_Piénsatelo bien antes de poner tu pie en mi balcón._

_Bruja_, J. Sabina

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She walked down the street slowly, deviously, challenging everyone in her way. The street was dark, the streetlights barely covering the spots below with its uncertain light. 'Twas the street of venom', where drug dealers did their business, where whores too high to even care got in poorly kept cars to service their clients, where the police never dared to enter but to check on those death by overdose.

Kagura was none of these. Yes she knew the street and its inhabitants; she had worked her way up those streets to be now in a position that guaranteed her safety, either from aids, from cops or from pimps.

It was her job and her protector that kept her an untouchable, unreachable to these filthy riffraff that looked up at her. She, an elemental youkai, a wind sorceress, was known by those below her as 'la bruja', because her red eyes which reached past the limits of darkness held their lives in the form of information. That was her job. Seeking for her own freedom, she fixed the boundaries of the liberty of those around her. She was an informant. But not for the authorities, no, she wouldn't have last long that way. No she was the informant of Sesshomaru Takahashi, the Inu no Taisho, and also the top of the hierarchy of the mob.

If there was ever a way to control everything that happened in your city it was knowledge, you can't control what you have not knowledge of. That was the reason for Sesshomaru Takahashi to have a net of informants in all of the different levels of society. Kagura controlled the nastiest part, the boulevard of the broken dreams, the terrene hell, and the best school for anybody who attempted to usurp his position in the given hierarchy.

Most who worked for Sesshomaru like she did, preferred to maintain their roll anonymous, but not Kagura, for she was sneaky in her own way. She was not to blown the protection her position granted. That was also the reason for which she stood over the rest of the people of the streets, a figure alienated from the rest, and her clothes, always best quality were her mark. At this moment, in between all those people dressed in rags, women that barely hided their bodies to the darkened, dilated pupils of men, she stood, dressed in her dark grey skirt and crimson blouse, carefully ironed, and matching necklace, shoes and purse.

She stopped before a couple of men, known dealers in the world of the mob, known also for their cheating, deceiving and degrading wills as well as for leaving with the hands full and their back guarded; finally, they did a 'pifia', they wronged their victim, fucking up one of Sesshomaru's best agreements. Mobbing was a serious matter. Serious and deadly. But that wasn't Kagura's job.

No, she wasn't a vicar, not now, at least, under Sesshomaru's orders, but she had to check on them not knowing anything, for their death was close.

She approached them, sometimes she liked to leave some clues, not like they could avoid it, mind you, so not problem there.

Upon seeing her approaching, Manten turned to his brother.

'La Bruja, what's she doin' here?' Hiten hushed him while peeking at her.

'Hiten, Manten, how are things doin'? Something new?'

After doing a 'pifia' people became nervous, they got nervous if she approached, they got scared out of hell if she didn't as they though she may be unable to hold their eyes, knowing as she did what fate had reserved for them, for fate, in this part of the city had a name, and golden eyes. They were wrong.

It was difficult, at the beginning, to act normal, but she had been a 'sicario' before and her eyes could be cold and guarded. Yet she preferred to be mean, she thought they deserved to die hating her. But that was not her job anymore. Before Sesshomaru there had been another chief, Naraku, he had began being a pimp, hers, for that matter, but when he began gaining power he kept her for himself, she though she may have loved him, but that was now out of question, for she was the 'bruja' and loved no one, her heart was unable to love anymore. Back then she though he loved her, or at least cared for her, but it were all lies, and he exchanged her for keeping his own miserable live when Sesshomaru surged as a natural force.

Yet, she was not naïve, and she did her first job out of vengeance, trading information for Naraku's life.

And that's how thing were, not as if Sesshomaru trusted her, she was the 'bruja' after all, wanting nothing but freedom, not caring for nothing but freedom.

'Kagura, you look stunning' and she knew, he meant stunning for Him, yet she didn't made to acknowledge it. He sighed 'Just the usual, you know, the same druggies as always, some college students looking for crack, Yura and Kiara and… ahh, your sister, you know'

That hurt, yet he had it coming. She smiled, and that was the entire clue they needed, and before she even turned the corner the 'sicarios' came and they were dead.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagura reached the building that stood, intimidating before her; it was a two story mansion, huge, made with clear stone. Some windows had the lights on: Rin's room, some servants cleaning the dining room, and Sesshomaru's office.

The camera caught glimpse of her and the doors opened, letting her in. there was a maid waiting for her at the main door; that was enough, she knew her way around.

So she climbed the stairs and got into Seshomaru's office doors, where she knocked.

Sesshomaru had been pacing back and forth, back and forth: she was late. He has sniffed her when she reached the stairs: he had been distracted, thus the lateness. So he opened. He opened the door and pinned her to the wall in a swift movement.

Kagura sighed, ahh, how much she loved his hands on her body. He seemed to know where and when she ached to be touched, and even with his sensitive nose and ears it was a difficult task, but Sesshomaru has always been observant, and even in his youth, he kept quiet and observed around himself, developing an incredible ability to understand, measure and finally find the weak points of those around him. But if Kagura knew anything, she knew this ability of him to make profiles, to measure his equals and non-equals was his biggest weakness. You can never measure a living being.

Yet when lips like these work you up you cannot think such non-sense, and all you could do is concentrate in the turmoil of sensations upon your body. And this is exactly what Kagura did while he ravished her neck till a moan escaped her lips.

When her mouth found his again, she began unbuttoning his shirt in between shrinking her fingers in his long silvery mane until there was no button left, and he shrugged it off his shoulders. Kagura began tracing up and down patterns on his chest. But she had to stop when he bit (oh, god, so slightly!) on her neck.

He let his left hand wander to her thigh, raising her skirt to mid-thigh and caressing the back of her thigh to, finally, catch it encouraging her to envelop his waist with them.

They stood like that barely a minute, kissing and caressing for a moment until Kagura dropped her head and began sucking on his earlobe, introducing her supple tongue in his ear.

He growled, knowing she was mocking him, torturing him and making him quiver, so he stood tall, removing her form her support on the wall and carried her to the desk, where his computer twinkled at the movement. He pushed her slightly backwards, and began unbuttoning her blouse, while kissing her full on the lips. Once blouseless, he sat on his chair and slowly, painfully, parted her legs. Kagura sighed slowly, knowing what was coming, and reached back to take the pin that held her hair in a high bun in a motion, she had learned, was utmost sexy for him. Yet he only smirked, and parted her legs a little more, making her know who had control, and most important, who hadn't.

He began by grabbing her ankles, and slowly, looking at her, entranced as she was, in the eye, taking off her shoes.

He caressed her legs, beginning on her feet, soft and carefully pedicured, first with his fingertips, his palm and swiftly followed by his mouth. His hand caressing the back of her knees, travelling north, to her thighs. Oh he took so much time there, running his hands at the front first, to slowly switch them to the sides, to the back, until reaching the interior side of them.

Kagura moaned out of pleasure when his hands found the hemline of her 'La Perla' knickers. He began to play and tug on them.

And then it began, this sensation as if a fire had just began building itself in her very being, and she felt herself losing it, abandoning herself to instinct, to pleasure, to his tender caresses. She could feel the tip of his tongue in the hemline, while his fingers worked in her clit softly, barely touching it. He was so careful, so suggestive; he made her damp her panties quicker, stronger that any other man.

At moments like these, she would have liked to stop time, and remain like that, hidden in his embrace and in his caresses. Just close the window blind to the outside world and its venom. And when his hands took her panties and his mouth began working on her clit, lapping and circling, and sucking, and her breath got caught and even, and her walls began to tremble with the upcoming orgasm, she though she could almost touch it, the utmost feeling of freedom. And afterwards, in her own peaceful mind she would decide: yes, she loved him.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagura rolled sleepily to her side, Sesshomaru was up, reading a book, some paperwork in his lap. She smiled, waking up was such a romantic experience, not completely real, as if you still where bathed in the intimacy feeling of love-making. Her eyes twinkled in adorable mischief, and she extended her hand and began drawing non-sense in his naked torso. He smirked boyishly, something he only did behind closed doors.

'And they call you 'bruja', yet that broom of yours would be sweeping my floor if I asked for it'.

At this Kagura narrowed her eyes, shaken, then relaxed slightly pouting.

He had it coming.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Translation of the song:

What will they say, those who call you a witch

If they knew that you cry, laugh, fall in love, and make my bed

Inside that disguise you wore there wasn't

But a girl waiting for her prince charming

You were on your way for being queen

But a wizard left you

Like that, bewitched into a poor ordinary witch

Think it well before putting your feet in my balcony

Now, witch and wizard have quite a different denotation in Spanish, thus, witch mean something like bitch (but not like in whore, but as in mean) and wizard is thought along the lines of black magic.


End file.
